Candy Thieves (Avengers x Reader)
by ZoeChase
Summary: Natasha and the Reader get into Tony's secret stash of candy and cause a lot of trouble. Rated T just in case.


**So, just a random one-shot. I'm not sure if any characters are OOC, so please if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it.**

**Disclaimer: Avengers belong to Marvel**

* * *

><p><strong>(Name)'s POV<strong>

"Nat," you called softly.

"Yeah (Name)," Natasha responded.

You glanced over at her in the dimly lit kitchen, "found it."

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's POV<strong>

Tony strolled into the kitchen at three in the afternoon to grab some candy from his secret stash. It was the best time to grab some sweets because all the Avengers and (Name) were around doing something else. Bruce was in the lab, Clint was training with Steve, and Natasha and (Name) haven't been seen all day.

Tony opened the last bottom cupboard in the kitchen on the lounge floor and reached inside, feeling around. He became confused when he felt nothing.

"JARVIS?" Tony called to the A.I.

"Yes sir?"

"Didn't I just buy candy to put in my secret stash?"

"Yes sir."

"Did someone find it?" Tony questioned rather frantically.

"Not that I know of sir."

"Thanks JARVIS."

"You're welcome sir."

"Damn," Tony sighed. "Where could it have all gone?"

Suddenly a long bang sounded from the living room, which was just down the hall from the kitchen. The sound caught Tony's attention and went to investigate.

"Clint?" Tony called out as he crept down the hall. "Was that you?"

His question was met by silence and a hushed rustling of a plastic bag.

"Okay," Tony started, nearing the living room door. "I'm coming in!"

As Tony burst through the door, he saw Natasha and (Name) sprawled out on the floor stuffing candy into their mouths. It wasn't just any candy though…

"My secret stash!" Tony shouted. "That was my candy."

(Name) looked up at Tony with wide eyes, "opps."

Nat giggled from her spot on the floor, obviously sugar high. "It was good candy Tony. Do you have anymore?"

"No," Tony grumbled upset about the loss of his candy. "You guys ate it all."

"Can't you just buy more? I mean you're, like, a billionaire" (Name) asked, standing up and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh yeah," Tony realized. He ran out of the room shouting at JARVIS about ordering more candy.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve and Clint's POV <strong>

"Hey Clint?" Steve called. He was searching his bag, he could have sworn he left his shield by his bag, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah?" Clint responded, cleaning his arrows.

"Have you seen my shield? I know I brought it with me."

Clint shook his head, "nah. I only saw you put it by your bag. It's not there?"

"No, it's like it-" Steve was cut off by the sound of loud giggling and thumps coming from the stairs in the hall.

"What was that?" Clint asked startled.

"Tony?" Steve guessed. He wouldn't put it past Tony getting drunk this early in the day and stumbling into walls giggling. He's done it before.

"No, I think it sounded like Nat and (Name)."

Clint and Steve walked out into the hall and peeked through the doors to the stairwell. The thumps were getting quieter, signalling that the cause of the noise was heading down the stairs.

"Should we check it out?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Clint nodded in agreement. "I want to make sure Nat's okay."

Steve shot Clint a look.

"And (Name) too."

The two boys eased their way down the stairs, the thumps slowly getting louder as the caught up. Clint caught sight of a flash of blue, red and white disappear around a door leading onto Steve's floor.

"Why are they going onto my floor?" Steve questioned.

"Well, if I saw what I think I saw, they're returning your shield."

"What?" Steve shouted and rushed onto his floor. He followed the sound of the girls' giggles into his kitchen. Upon entering, he didn't spot anything unusual, until he spotted the fridge open on the other side to the kitchen.

Clint walked in behind Steve and over to the fridge. "I don't think anything's out of place… but I think they stole your whip cream."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but judging by the whip cream trail on the floor over here, they are in the living room."

Clint and Steve followed the trail of whip cream on the floor into the living room. Flopped on the floor were Natasha and (Name) with Steve's shield between them. The whip cream container sat on its side between them, most likely empty as the shield was filled with whip cream.

Steve turned beet red in controlled anger, "what do you two think you are doing with my shield?"

(Name) giggled and rolled over on her back to look up at the pissed off super soldier and the amused archer. "We're using it as a whip cream bowl."

"Whip cream bowl?" Clint questioned as he was trying not to laugh at the girls' mouths. They were stained bright red and orange from all the candy they ate earlier.

"It tastes so good," said Natasha as she stressed out the so. She looked up at Steve. "Uh-oh, Stevie's mad!"

"Really? Run!" (Name) shouted and ran down the hall with Natasha at her heels. Clint and Steve could still hear their hysterical laughs as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce's POV <strong>

The sound of giggles out in the hall broke Bruce's concentration. He growled in frustration as the giggles didn't seize, they only got louder. Bruce succeeded in blocking out the sounds for a short time until the door to the lab slammed open.

(Name) and Nat stumbled in and started bouncing around. Bruce slowly rose up for his seat to look at the two girls as they came to a jolting halt in front of him.

"Hiya Bruce," (Name) giggled.

"(Name), Natasha." Bruce said curtly.

"Whatchadoin?" Natasha asked and reached over to grab at Bruce small contraption.

"Don't touch that," Bruce hissed and slapped Natasha's hand away from his project. He was already in a bad mood from when Tony was bothering him earlier, and wasn't about to let two sugar high girl bring out the hulk.

"Fine," Natasha grumbled.

"Can I touch it?" (Name) asked. She reached over before Bruce even got the chance to answer.

That snapped Bruce's last nerve, and the last he saw was green.

* * *

><p>"Oww, my head hurts!" (Name) complained from her spot of the floor.<p>

"My stomach hurts, I think I'm going to throw-" Natasha didn't finish her sentence before she slid off the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

As she was throwing up, Tony walked past the open bedroom door. "I hope you guys learned your lesson."

"Yeah," (Name) moaned. "I promise I'm never eating this much candy again."

"Me too," Natasha agreed.

* * *

><p>"MY CANDY!"<p>

Their promise didn't last long.


End file.
